Many conventional radar systems have difficulty distinguishing slowly moving and non-moving objects from clutter. Conventional radar systems also have difficulty distinguishing persons from clutter and stationary objects even when the person is moving. Conventional radar systems also have difficulty identifying slowly moving and non-moving objects such as persons behind walls and other solid objects. These limitations of many conventional radar systems make it easy for a slow moving person to penetrate surveillance radar.
Thus, there are general needs for radar systems that can distinguish persons from non-persons. There are also general needs for radar systems that can determine whether a person is walking, sitting, standing, sleeping or performing some other action. There are also general needs for radar systems that can identify particular individuals.